Go! Princess Precure: Dragon Ascension!
by HunterXKiller87
Summary: Haruka is a young girl, enrolling into Noble Academy with the dream of becoming a true Princess. She'll follow the three traits which define a princes: strength, beauty and grace... but what's this? Not only does she turn into a Precure and fight against Dyspear's forces, but there's other players on the board which will complicate matters even further!
1. Chapter 1

**Go! Princess Precure, Dragon Ascension!**

"Sniff… Sniff… #hiccup#… I _will _be one, one day…!"

In the middle of a classroom, a young elementary school child no older than 4, clutched a book to her chest like it was her lifeline and if she were to loosen her grip on it even a little bit, it would have been forcibly yanked out from her frail-looking arms. The young girl did all this whilst trying not to cry, too, whilst there had been nobody around who would comfort her. Though, if the teardrops in the corner of each turquoise eye she had were any indication, she wasn't doing a very good job of keeping calm.

She wore typical girly clothes for someone her age, a pure white dress which had bright pink shoulder straps as well as a cute pink bow strapped around her waist. Although, with how she was acting at the moment with how her shoulders trembled like mini earthquakes and how she gritted her teeth, one could say she looked to be in a right state.

Not something which the jeering boys near her had any idea about, or rather, cared for since they just kept jeering at her, mixed with snide and crude laughter that hurt WAY more than it should have.

"Nuh-uh!"

"There's no way you could be a princess, not even in a million years!"

Their mocks, jeers and taunts constantly filled the young girl's ears no matter how much she tried to mentally block them out, since she couldn't cover her ears due to holding the book. This had all happened when she had once been asked what she would want to be in the future, something which she would want to do as a life choice… and she had responded with the one thing which interested her above anything else:

A Princess… just like in the children's' books which her parents get her for her birthdays, as she pretty much fell in love with the idea of being one. To be a strong, kind and beautiful princess who would be loved and adored by many… that was something which the young girl aspired to be.

Therefore, when she had proclaimed it with the biggest smile on her face that any child could ever make, she had done so with all the hope and devotion her young heart could provide her, confidence radiating from her like a shining bright light…

Only, for the ugliness of reality to come knocking when the other children had begun to mock her for it, detailing her dream as useless, unrealistic and impossible.

Once or twice alone would have been dispiriting true, but these kids kept on piling it on top of her shoulders, even resorting to making up songs detailing how worthless her dream truly was.

There wasn't a teacher around right now either since it had been a break period before the final lesson of the day, in which the teacher had been called out to a meeting so she couldn't rely on adult help either. Therefore, instead what she did was close her eyes and fight back the urge to break into streams of tears, even though deep down she had become aware of how useless and in vain her actions would be. Even so, she did this with as much might as she could muster, since the sight of her looking so frail, weak and vulnerable only encouraged the taunting boys further.

This jeering continued, until the Teacher finally returned from the Meeting in time for the next lesson to begin.

By the time school ended, the girl shot out the class faster than she had ever ran before, nearly being scolded by the Teacher whilst she tried her best to ignore the hidden snickering her classmates did behind her back. She ran, and ran, and ran until her lungs burned for air, the passage of time no longer being relevant or important to her since all she had thought about was simply getting away from those who belittled her as quick as realistically possible, the word 'realistic' pounding through her skull to the point where she found herself wishing that word never even existed. After all, it DID get used to hurt her in ways which stung way more than physical blows ever truly could, it made her feel awful inside, worthless, stale, bland etc, though she didn't truly understand these feelings right now. All her young mind could tell about them was that they hurt, and she didn't like them.

Eventually, the protests her lungs made finally ended up causing the young girl to abruptly halt herself, allowing her to breathe in heavily to regain as much oxygen as possible. Her eyes, closed shut tightly as if she were trying to reject the world around her which had done the same to her dream, eventually started to slowly open as the seconds rolled by, exposing the bitter tears that had been built up within them all this time despite her best efforts. The moment when she remembered the jeers made at her, combined with the fact that she was no longer alone and had no other reason to keep all this sadness in, finally opened the damn within her, resulting in the girl falling onto her knees and proceeding to sob her eyes out.

It hurt…

It hurt her so much, hearing people bad mouth her dream like that…

Why?

Why would they do something so horrible?

"Grk…. Urgh… muuuuuuu…!"

Thoughts like this circulated through the young girl's mind, tears streaming down her face like rivers as she wept and expelled the sorrowful feelings inside of her chest, although thanks to the reoccurring memories of the day in her mind the feelings just kept building up inside. It almost resembled having a Tap constantly spewing water over an overflowing sink, for comparison, and it did NOT sit well with her. She could still hear phantom voices belonging to those children in her mind, mocking her, berating and insulting her for her dream choices, which resulted in these stinging needles of agony and despair to repeatedly impale her young heart.

'Its… its not fair…! Why…? I never laughed at their dreams before… so why would they do that…? They're meanies… they're nothing but meanies…!'

Eventually, thoughts like this started to surface within the young girl's mind, her feelings of sorrow beginning to mix with the gradually increasing sensation of anger building up inside. It started off as a small drip, like a raindrop, but gradually it became a small puddle, one which grew and grew within her stomach, making her grit her teeth as her teary eyes proceeded to become ablaze like twin bonfires.

She didn't like those people, not at all.

She hated them!

They were mean!

They were cruel!

They were…

"Whoa… you okay…?"

"Eh?!"

All of a sudden, another voice broke through the calm atmosphere around the young girl, which also allowed her to see that she had ended up on a small hilltop, surrounded by beautiful flowers. She remembered this hill, since it had been a place her parents took her to a few times, but upon recalling the voice that had just reached out, a sour sensation pierced through her when she remembered how it had been the voice of a young boy. A boy who she didn't recognize sure, but a boy nonetheless, and considering what had just happened to her, she didn't feel like talking to any boys for a while.

But, even so, she turned around to look at the source of the voice, finding a young boy about her age, walking up to her with a concerned look on his chubby face. He wasn't fat by any means, not like a few kids in her school, but she could say that he didn't do much 'working out' according to what her dad once told her when she'd seen him do some exercises one day. He had a thin layer of black hair, almost as if it had been completely shaven off, with his eyes being a shimmering bright green like glistening emeralds. For outfits, he wore a simple blue shirt over a darker blue jacket, a pair of grey shorts, white socks and green sneakers. On his back, she saw a crimson coloured backpack, which likely meant he had just come out of school as well.

Stopping when they were about a few feet apart, the boy tilted his head curiously, the confusion shining in his eyes like bright lights. "You okay… I heard some crying and wanted to see what was going on, and I found you here…" he asked her, and for a moment the young girl felt surprised that he had asked that, briefly forgetting her previous encounter.

However, she soon remembered it, and her face scrunched up as she turned her head away from him. "H-Hmph, n-nothing's wrong, I'm fine!" she shouted pretending to be all haughty and to project a 'majestic' like the Princesses she had read in her storybooks. After all, those Princesses were always the bravest heroines in their stories, so she should be the same, at least that's how she believed it. She had already had her dream mocked and ridiculed by boys in her class, so she felt certain that this stranger (didn't her mom once say something about talking to strangers? She couldn't really remember right now due to her inner turmoil…)

Though she put in her best efforts to look all high and mighty, the boy tilted his head curiously, and whilst she didn't see it due to her non-existent 'acting', he showed a gaze which pretty much confirmed that he'd seen through her façade. His next words then confirmed this. "Uhhhhh, not sure if you're putting up a front or something, but your runny nose and red eyes say otherwise." He stated, before something came to his mind and his eyes widened. "Hey, hold on! Were you attacked?! Are you injured or something else?!"

"E-Eh?!"

"O-Oh man, this is bad, this is really bad!" The kid exclaimed whilst looking to have entered a panicked state, his features flustered with a red hue taking over his chubby cheeks. What's more, was that he had started flailing his arms about as he struggled on what to do in this situation. "Umm, uhhh, what did dad tell me to do in situations like this?! He-He said that I should, um-!" he tried to say, only to become tongue tied and, in his panic, trip over his own two feet. This ended up in him falling face first onto the ground before the young girl, and rather unceremoniously too, said girl gasping in surprise at the sight. Though, if she had thoughts that the boy was going to bawl his eyes out for something as trivial as tripping, as a lot of young kids did, these would have been disintegrated with his following comments. "Okay, that smarts… got my head back on straight though… guess dad was right, no pain no gain…"

…

…

…

…

"…Pft, haahahahahaha, ahahaha…!"

For a moment, nothing but silence dominated the scene between these two children, the young girl looking like she had just seen something baffling whilst the young boy gave off an… awkward-looking impression. Eventually however… the girl broke into a fit of giggles, giggles that she tried too suppress by holding a hand over her mouth whist her shoulders trembled as she looked away from the sweat dropping boy.

"My pain brings you pleasure, then…?"

"S-Sorry… I-I mean it, hahahaha… sorry 'bout this, bu-but I j-just can't… hahaha…"

Although in her heart the girl did NOT think this was something, she should find humorous, she just couldn't help herself. Here this boy was, making a fool out of himself in a rather hilarious manner, making it hard for her NOT to laugh. Perhaps it helped that she pictured some of the boys in her class doing something similar as a form of vindication, as much as she didn't want to. What, they were mean first! Shaking her head whilst forcing herself to calm down, although a slight smirk still remained present on her face, the young girl stood up and offered a hand, her other arm still clutching her book to her chest. "H-Here… let me help you up."

"Heh, don't worry 'bout it, this is nothing…" the boy replied, smiling back at her as he stood up on his own, giving her a rather sheepish smile whilst rubbing the back of his head. This grin made the girl grin just as much, she didn't get why but there was something just so darn infectious about that grin that she couldn't help herself. It felt as though that easy-going grin just brought out something bubbly and happy within her, something which she eagerly accepted….

Until a few moments later when it made her think of the boys again and her face fell, something which the boy noticed.

"Lemme ask again then: you alright? Why do you look so sad?"

"… some meanies, they made fun of me, that's all…" In the end, after hearing his concerned question again, the young girl just simply gave up her previous act, if it could be called that anyways. She just didn't want to hold in these feelings in any longer, plus since he was someone, she didn't know it would be easier to talk to him about it instead of someone she did know, like her parents. In the end, she just wanted someone to talk to about her problems, but the girl had been so on the defensive until now due to her fear and mistrust… but, considering how the boy had reacted so far, perhaps he could be a good person, after all? "They… said my dream was pointless, that I'd never be able to achieve it in a million years…" she admitted, looking down at the ground with tears starting to build up again.

Hearing this, the boy's eyes widened in shock, having chosen to sit by her with his knees close to his chest. The two of them sat together for this conversation, completely oblivious to the outside world… a rather endearing, innocent sight if one were to look at it from an outside perspective. "Really? Huh, guess those kids are absolute idiots then." He stated rather bluntly whilst rolling his eyes and staring out into the distance ahead, much to the girl's surprise. "Anyone who tries to demean someone else's dream isn't worth associating with, not if you ask me. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has the right to question your dreams, no matter how unrealistic they are." The boy declared with a hard, but firm gaze, one which stunned the girl so much as his entire demeanour pulled a complete 180. It almost felt like she had begun seeing an entirely different person. Not to mention, thanks to her looking at him more closely the girl got a look at his bag… and soon noticed the COPIOUS amounts of scratches, insulting drawings, mocking words like 'idiot', 'loser', 'failure' etc. Suddenly, the girl realized that perhaps she might have gotten off a bit easier compared to this stranger. "My dad told me something once: 'Dreams can sometimes reflect what we want deep down, to have a Dream to strive for is to have a path ahead for us in life'. Or something like that, but the message there's easy enough to get."

"Dreams can… be what we want deep down…" Slowly, the girl muttered that under her breath whilst looking at the ground again, this time in awe and wonder. She remained like this for a few seconds, before a wide smile formed on her lips as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Alright then, I'll do it!" she declared with both her hands pumped into fists in front of her, catching the boy's attention. "I'll not care what anyone says, I'll do what I can to achieve my dream! I'll become a pretty pink princess one day, and nobody will take my dream from me!" the young girl declared passionately, a rather… fiery aura surrounding her that reflected her newfound resolve. "Oh! Right, I'm Haruka! What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm…"

"That's a wonderful dream."

"?!"

"?!"

Just then, a third voice broke into the conversation, surprising both children with their minds only noting how posh, refined and elegant it sounded. Turing to the source, they saw another boy, one significantly taller and wearing white, standing by them looking out into the distance. The moment their gaze fell onto him, both kids lost control over their jaws at how... precious, he looked. He looked like the type of kid whom others would want to protect and serve for their entire lifetimes, which combined with the soft aura flowing from him and the calm, serene smile he sported... created a rather powerful image.

Looking down towards them, the tall boy aimed that smile directly at the two children as he opened his mouth to speak. "Your dream to be a Princess, its a nice dream." he declared.

When she heard that, the young girl known as Haruka beamed brightly, her eyes shimmering like glistening stars. She did NOT expect this before, having gone from depressed to the point of tears to sheer joy in a matter of minutes. Yet, the boy wasn't done as he fully turned to face the two. "Dreams are powerful things. I believe that if you hold it dear to your heart, it will surely come true."

"That's similar to what my Dad said!" Exclaimed the blonde boy, noting how this guy had a light pink shade of hair with purple innocent-looking eyes. When the other boy looked at him, he continued with his excitement levels piquing. "He always says to me that one's Dreams and beliefs are a major reason why people can unite under a single banner. People with grand Dreams allow people to follow them."

The tall boy smiled softly at the other boy's words. "Those are some wise words your father said, young man. Even if people sometimes have their own motivations for following another, that person's Dreams can inspire others to do the same. What is your name young man, and what is YOUR dream?" he asked.

To which, the other boy grinned broadly as he put his feet together like he were a soldier in the army, putting a fist over his heart whilst his other fist went behind his back. "My name's Sora, and my Dream is to become a DRAGON!" he declared loudly, his eyes blazing similar to that of the mythical creature he'd mentioned.

This sent surprised and shocked look into the other two, especially the taller boy. He didn't expect this child to have such a Dream, though he felt there was... something different compared to the average Child's Dream of Dragons. Not to mention, when he made to say something... his eyes widened when he saw something, something looming behind the boy yet be so intrinsically 'connected' to him that the boy assumed it to just be a silhouette. 'This boy... his potential is no less than young Haruka's...' he couldn't help but think, all whilst recovering his previous composure and broadly smiling at him. "Well, now that's a Dream easily worth keeping a hold of young Sora. Treasure your dream, don't let anyone take it from you, and I'm sure it'll become a reality."

Sora grinned happily, his eyes shining like stars at the words said to him.

"As for you, Haruka… here." reaching into his pocket whilst turning to the young Haruka, the tall boy pulled out a small, pink coloured object and presented it before her. The object in question looked to have been shaped like a pink elegant, large dress like the ones famous nobles wore over in the west, yet with a small key-like section on the bottom... it quickly captivated the young girl as she reached out, picked it out of the boy's hand, and looked it over with an awed expression on her face.

Tilting her head whilst Sora looked at the object in wonder as well, Haruka then returned her gaze to the taller boy. "What is this?"

"A good luck charm, to guide you to your Dream." the said boy replied, taking his hand back as the little Haruka examined the item.

Almost instantly, she became hooked on the device, especially since it reminded her so much of the dress she'd seen some of the princess heroines in her books wear. "Its so cute!" she proclaimed, giggling as she eyed it from multiple different angles.

Sora himself had to admit that the item looked quite well made, his eyes remaining glued to it with a surge of curiosity burning through his veins, though he held back from asking right now due to wanting to look at the device more.

Finally, Haruka looked up at the tall boy, realizing now that she hadn't even asked HIS name yet either. What was wrong with her, her mother would DEFINITELY scold her for her lack of manners if she found this out, plus weren't Princesses supposed to have manners as well?! "Thanks so much! Um, I'm Haruka, what's your name?" she asked him afterwards, leaning forwards slightly. She at LEAST wanted to know the name of the second kind stranger who cheered her up when she felt do downtrodden.

"I am Kanata."

With his name introduced, the boy known as Kanata smiled sweetly at them, all before a gust of wind blew through the area without warning, causing the young Haruka to gasp as she covered her face to shield it. Same with Sora, although he let out a surprised grunt instead. By the time that the wind abated a few seconds later, the two children lowered their arms, and then made to talk more with the tall Kanata... only, he no longer stood where he had been before. In fact, upon looking around they couldn't find the guy anywhere, the only sign of him having been here at all being the item which he had given to Haruka. "Huh...? Kanata...?"

"Haruka… Sora..."

"Eh?"

"Never... give up on your dreams."

All of a sudden, Kanata's voice spoke from every direction one could think of, advising them to never give in or to toss their dreams aside, before it felt as though his presence had left entirely. Seeing this, Sore glanced down at the flowers beneath their feet, mulling his words over... for a few brief seconds as he instead gained a large grin, his eyes blazing just like when he'd declared his dream. A passionate demeanour took over him as he held his hand out in front of his face, memories of why he came to this Dream and the consequences filling his mind, only serving to strengthen his resolve further. 'Yeah, this guy doesn't need to tell me that, I already set my sights on this goal long ago, no way am I going to be giving up on it anytime soon...!' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Haruka herself had also reached a conclusion, one similar to the one which Sora had come to as she gained a bright, uplifting and confident smile. No longer did she feel any of the horrible sensations back before when she'd first found herself on this field, now she felt like she had become reborn anew, a sense of purpose filling her veins like water filling a hole. "Hmph! Alright then, I'll do it! I'll not care what anyone has to say...!" She declared, holding her now defined 'good luck charm' up towards the heavens above. At this point, Sora threw his fist upwards as if he were trying to punch the heavens at the same time, both of them proclaiming the following declaration which would come to define their entire lives.

"I'll DEFINITELY BECOME A PRINCESS/DRAGON!"

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Here we go, guys, the Prologye chapter of my first ever Precure fic, set in the Go Princess Precure series. Hopefully this fic will be a decent one since its just starting out, and I hope you all like this. Since this is my first time writing for this fandom, I'm still in the process of deciding how this fic should play out, but if you readers could give me ideas on how to write it I'd be very grateful, and I'll even feature you when the next chapter comes out. However, there are some idea which I have concluded about and will introduce to the series, so look forward to those. This is also something I've been wanting to do since I begun watching these Precure series, the first one being the futari wa precure one, then happiness charge, Yes Precure 5 both seasons and now this one. Even watched a few of the movies, and found them pretty good especially the surprisingly well animated fighting scenes. **

**Anyways, hope you like, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_To be strong, kind, and beautiful!_

_The tale of the four who aim to become true PRINCESSES!_

_To have pride, courage, and honor!_

_The tale of those who desire to become true DRAGONS!_

_Aim for your dreams!_

_Go! Princess Precure_!

* * *

You know… waking up was never an easy process, nor was it a quick one. This was something which 13-year-old Haruno Haruka believed to be a certainty, although she had gotten used to the concept after over a decade's worth of living in this world. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she could just sleep in all the time, then she could get up whenever she wanted and stuff.

Still, that would likely make for a pretty boring life after a while, so she nonetheless began to wake up.

"...mmm…..mmmmmmmmmmm…"

The young girl, now a preteen, slowly awoke from her slumber, her eyes tightening shut for a couple of seconds before they slowly opened, her blurry vision clearing up as seconds ticked by whilst she sat up on her bed.

"YAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNN…"

A near-silent yawn escaped her lips as she stretched one arm above her head to the ceiling on top as the other hand covered her that yawn passed and she wetted her lips a bit with her tongue since they felt a bit dry, Haruka glanced at the digital clock on her bed, wanting to know what the time was. She also did it out of habit, something she'd gotten used to doing so she didn't become tardy for many important events or school days. Didn't work all the time, but it wasn't too ineffective.

The moment her gaze fell onto the numbers the digital clock showcased however, her eyes quickly shot open wide as the time displayed itself before her. A gasp escaped Haruka's lips as the time jogged a bunch of memories inside her mind which forced it into fully awakening.

'A-Ah! Yikes, It's almost time!' she mentally exclaimed as she quickly threw the pink covers off her bed, flipped her legs over to the side before hurrying to get changed into some casual wear.

Fortunately for her, her mother had advised her to pack up the day beforehand since she had thought this might have happened, her daughter had taken heed to that advice due to knowing how she was.

Her room, well, it could be described as a typical girl's room for someone her age. Upon entering the room, one would see a predominately pinkish theme to it, with the room having an ovular red mat in its center with a small table, as well as a bed on the left side of the room with a large wardrobe at its bottom. On the opposite side was a small dressing table, with various accessories and girly items. There were several small stuffed animals lined up on a small shelf with stacks of books in it, mostly children's books but a few were for more educational purposes. Over at the back wall, was a crimson framed window with a few toys and ornaments aligned on top of it.

Though, considering where she was going, Haruka doubted that she would be seeing it very often, which sort of made her feel a bit lonely since this room held so many memories for her, but it wasn't like she wouldn't be seeing it ever again. That was something she took some solace in, at least.

After exiting her room to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth, take a shower then come back to her room to get dressed, the young Haruka stood ready for her trip… her trip to her new dorms at a fairly prestigious institution called Noble Academy. A Place which she had chosen to enroll in herself in order to pursue her dream of being a princess of which she had kept alive since… since that day. The day she had made both her first friend and also made her promise, a promise she had intended to keep and used as a basis to keep her dream of being a princess alive.

"Haruka, are you ready dear?! It's almost time to go!"

"Yes, mom! I'm coming!"

Quickly reaching forth for her suitcase which had been stacked beside her door, Haruka proceeded to head out of her room.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, the family of three began making the final preparations for the journey they would be making. According to her parents, they needed to check that everything was in order for a bit before they set off on their journey to take Haruka to where she had wanted to go for the last few years now, which wasn't something which she minded honestly since she had made this choice, thus the least she could do would be to let them get her there their way.

'Plus...' the young girl thought as she sat on the front porch of the family home, idly kicking the air with her legs. All the while, she hummed softly to herself, imagining what her life over at the place she wanted to go to would be like. 'It's not like I have nothing to do while i'm waiting…' she thought further, a small chuckle escaping her throat as she waited for someone.

"Yo, Haruka!"

The moment that she heard the familiar male voice, Haruka's eyes perked up as she realized that someone was here, someone who she had known for a long time. Upon hearing that voice, Haruka shot up from her previous sitting position as she saw the owner walk up from behind the wall surrounding her family's home. "Hey there, Sora! Good morning!" She proclaimed happily as she jogged up to the male.

Said male, Sora, smirked at her and laughed at her hyperactivity, the two performing a high five and a fist bump right after which had been a routine that they did whenever they met. "Morning to you, too. Looks like you're finally heading out to that school of yours. Noble Academy, wasn't it?" The boy, now standing at 186 cm (over 6.1 feet) with his hair set in a spiky kind of hairstyle, though it had long since been dyed blonde to which the boy had explained it to be a 'whim' of his. In any case, one could call him a mix between muscular and slim in terms of being built, something Haruka had seen multiple times due to how the guy liked doing stunts sometimes.

As for his attire, the guy wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans which were held in place by a black leather belt which had a square-shaped metallic buckle, though they didn't hide his white sneakers. His upper body had a thin red short-sleeved T-shirt with a black dragon head wreathed in orange flames frozen in a roaring position designed onto the front, whilst he wore a black bracelet over his right wrist. Beneath that was a black shirt with longer sleeves that reached his wrists though, with the ends rolled back so they reached just above his wrists. Lastly, he wore a red hooded black jacket with a set of red dragon wings designed onto the back.

Still, when he asked her that question Haruka gave a happy nod, a matching smile on her lips as she fought the urge to jump up and down on the spot to try and contain her excitement. "Uh huh! You know how long I've been wanting to go there! It's this elite prep school inside an island separated from the mainland. They say those who go there have an almost straight path to pursuing their dreams there." she proclaimed with excitement, trying her best not to gush over her new school. She didn't mention that the entrance exams to get in had been really strict, and she had only barely passed barely like through the skin of her teeth.

Though, it turned out that she didn't need to say anything about it, since Sora's mirthful yet knowing look indicated that he was already aware of that little titbit of information, a fact which got proven with his next words. "Yeah, though not everyone gets to go there due to the strict entrance exams, right?" He questioned, getting a slightly exasperated grumble from the girl who recalled the many days of cramming, studying, and anxious nights before the actual exams. Let's just say that even though Haruka could be a hard worker when she wanted to be, she wasn't the brightest when it came to academics. "Well, unless you're one of those kids from rich families who could just buy their way in." Sora mused, thoughtfully. Aside from the working class students there, he felt like there was a mighty high chance that there were a lot of kids from rich, wealthy families there too. He didn't have too many experiences with them, but his gut instinct told him that people from that kind of world were bound to be different from those of the working class like Haruka or himself, nature and nurture, and all that.

"Well, I guess… oh right, speaking of students, didn't you pass the entrance exams as well?" Haruka questioned, catching Sora by surprise as evident by the look on his face. It seemed like he had not expected her to know that already, prompting Haruka to explain where she'd gotten the information from. "Mom and dad told me a while after I passed mine. They said that your mom came over looking like she had gone over the moon with happiness, and when they had asked why she told them everything with the biggest grin on her face."

Hearing this caused Sora to let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Mom… I wanted to keep that as a surprise…" he mumbled in bemusement, causing an amused chuckle to escape Haruka, who'd met his mother on multiple occasions so she knew how eccentric she was about her only son. A son who had been pretty much a 'miracle' to her, though she hadn't elaborated much on why that was. Still, with the lack of a frown on his lips and instead, a small smile showcased that he wasn't as bothered by it as he made out to be, a fact proven by his next words. "Well, that's how she is, and I wouldn't want her any other way than herself… so yeah, as you've already heard I also passed the entrance exams, so you'll see me on occasion at Noble Academy. In fact, me and mom are going up there later, I've already packed and all so i'm all set. Just wanted to pay you a visit before we head off." he explained.

"That's great! Me and my parents are already about to head off ourselves." Haruka replied, a hand on her hip before she threw her arms out to the sides as if she was trying to present something much larger than herself. "It's SO exciting! I can't wait to see what it's like there! Though, Dad's probably going to be crying waterfalls again, since students are required to stay and live on campus. One thing that seperates Noble Academy from other Academies is how it encourages students to be self-sufficient too."

At this, Sora nodded with a large grin of his own, pocketing his hands inside his jeans whilst leaning on one leg. "Sure is. I assume your reason for going there is still the same?" He questioned, although the look in his eyes revealed that he had already known the answer.

An answer which Haruka felt NO hesitation in showcasing as she put her hands on her hips with the following proclamation leaving her mouth. "Of course! One day, I shall become a Princess! Mark my words!" She declared boldly, and without shame just like Sora had advised her to so long ago… along with other things he's done for her as the friend who'd stuck by her all these years. If someone as emotional as her FATHER could approve of him being her friend, then that said a lot about him.

"Hahahahaha! Great, well said!" Sora proclaimed, rearing a fist back which prompted Haruka to do the same. The two then threw their arms forwards, forming what would commonly be known as a bro fist, something which the two regularly did to one another. Glancing beside her towards where her parents car was located, Sora noticed the car's boot being open still with only her mother, Haruno Moe, putting some stuff inside. She didn't seem to have noticed them yet, and since he didn't want to bother them at the moment, he turned his attention back to Haruka. "Looks like your family are still finishing up… so, what would you say to a little sparring practice before you go?" Sora offered whilst pulling his hand back.

For a second or two, Haruka thought about his offer. They often held spars for the martial arts the two of them had gotten into practicing since they were kids, they practically grew up with it. Thus, whilst they may have a few chances to spar over at Noble Academy she doubted it would have happened as often as it used to. Not to mention she really enjoyed practicing martial arts for fun, especially since it helped her understand how her body worked and taught her quite a few interesting lessons about herself. Thus, Haruka nodded as a determined smirk formed on her lips. "Heh, you're on Sora!" she replied, getting into her Martial Arts stance. Something which Sora imitated in response.

Their stances were the basic foundations for MMA, the two having chosen to train in it instead of Japan's almost iconic Karate. Mostly because it consisted of an array of different martial arts styles, making it quite versatile in applications. Haruka and Sora each had their legs spread a shoulder's width apart with their left legs forwards and their right ones behind it, with their forearms raised and their fists at their cheek levels. The basic MMA stance.

At first, neither of the two moved, until a couple of seconds passed and the first one to move turned out to be Sora. The boy stepped in close and threw a couple of fast jabs, one after the other. Haruka blocked both with her forearms then launched a roundhouse kick to his right leg, which he raised and used to block her strike before launching a cross punch to her torso. One which she flung to the side by moving her left arm inward and then swung outward, giving her the chance to retaliate with her own had Sora not tilted his head to the side and then launched a roundhouse kick to the side of her head.

To avoid this, Haruka then performed a Sprawl, quickly going to the ground, putting her legs behind her and thrusting her hips down to the ground before quickly shooting back up to her feet and launching an uppercut, one which Sora stepped back to avoid, retook that step back in then went for a roundhouse kick to her side. Haruka blocked by raising her right leg, but Sora knew this and pulled his leg back at the last second, going in for a left hook with his left arm which Haruka barely blocked in time, forcing her back several steps to which Sora saw his chance, and pressed his advantage.

The sparring continued like this with the two trading fast, strong blows between each other as if they were professionals, although they both didn't call themselves as such. Their moves remained fluid, consistent, and fast however neither of them truly went all out since neither had that much time before Haruka were to leave with her family for Noble Academy, thus they stuck to the basics for the time being. If they could REALLY get into it though, THAT would have been where the fun would have begun.

"Harukaaaaaa! We're all set and ready to go now! Oh, and hello there Sora!"

Unfortunately, the two had to stop when they began getting into it when the young girl's mother called out to them, giving a quick but fond greeting to the young lad too as her father had already gotten inside the car. Although, just from looking at him through the window one could see that he was struggling to hold it together. Heck, in the back of the seat one could see the silhouette of Haruka's younger sister Momoka, although she had fallen asleep at this point likely due to not being used to getting up so early.

"Awww, shucks. Looks like we have to stop…" Haruka whined, pouting as the two lowered their guards and performed some breathing exercises to calm themselves down.

That is, until Sora patted her on the shoulder and gave a small, yet supportive smirk to her. "No worries, milady." he mused, a teasing undertone with the last word which caused a light bit of flustering on Haruka's part. "We'll hopefully be classmates over at Noble Academy, so its no biggie, and we may not spar as often but that'll only make the times when we do all the more satisfying." he told her, this time with a genuine grin as he put his hands behind his head.

His words did the job of cheering the girl up though, something which Sora had ample practice in since he had first met her all those years ago. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, I can maybe make some friends there who won't make fun of my dream."

On THAT, Sora could see as realistically possible, considering what Noble Academy was supposed to be like. "Sure, and remember this Haruka for whenever you're in dire straits: when clear waters are murky, fortune favours the fish who swim upstream. Basically, you fall into hard times, don't give in and hold your head up high, then you can push forwards through pretty much anything life tries to hurl at you." Since Sora likely won't be seeing Haruka for a while until they get sorted and into their proper schedules at the Academy, Sora believed that giving some advice that had been given to him long ago might help. If he were to guess, then moving schools would be quite rough on anyone. He felt sure he could handle it, he'd been handling student's bullying him nearly his whole life after all, but Haruka had nearly broken down multiple times in her childhood when the bullying got too intense. Only to come back swinging via sheer willpower… as well as the charm she'd gotten from that Prince Kanata person.

Though, he did find it strange, now that he was older that the boy suddenly appeared before the, gave Haruka some trinket and then vanished to not be seen since. But, considering there was nothing to go off on, Sora hadn't put too much thought into it before.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind, Sora… And you too. Even if people hurt you because of your dream, never give up on it, ok?"

Sora just grinned his toothy grin at that, amused at the thought that she would even THINK he would just let naysayers get him down because they didn't like his dream. He'd already conditioned himself against their ilk his whole life, no way was he going to let it get to him now. "You got it."

Both of them grinned at one another, reared their fists back, and performed another fist bump.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, something poked out from behind a corner, watching the two children as one went into the car whilst the other watched them drive off, leaning against one of the walls.

It didn't place the ones leaving in any kind of priority, but the one who stayed behind was a completely DIFFERENT story. It's form remained unseen by its own design, meaning that it had hidden from anyone who would be passing by, so it's appearance would remain a mystery, yet even so the way that one of its eyes was placed allowed it to be visible: it took the form of a single large, purple iris with a lighter purple pupil, a slight yellow sclera surrounding it which looked barely visible given the purple eye's size. The creature eyed the young boy in particular, its instincts telling it to keep a close eye on him… And if any of THEM should come by, and it believed that THEY would, then it's the only goal it should prioritize for it's survival: to stay by his side.

* * *

** Chapter end!**

**Hello guys, and welcome to the next chapter of my first Precure story. I'll admit that there isn't much in this one as I'm busy trying to properly set things up for the future chapters, although I will say that I doubt you'll guess what I'm going to do once it hits the air, so look forward to that. Also, if anyone is curious, Sora has grown up to look like Takumi Usui from Kaichou wa maid sama. Now since this is my first precure fic I might make some rookie mistakes so if anyone notices them please let me know, i'd really appreciate it. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, and look forward to when I upload again.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
